Elves and Magic
by cymrulady
Summary: This is a LOTRHarry Potter crossover. What will happen when Legolas & co encroach on the madhouse that is Hogwarts? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters named here from either Lord of the Rings nor Harry Potter. They all belong to the brilliant minds of J R R Tolkien and J K Rowling respectively. I have simply borrowed them for my pleasure.

Time setting - sometime at the beginning of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. I know he had a lot going on but I like to think he could squeeze a little adventure with a few Elves into his busy schedule.

Characters: So many but to name a few; Legolas, Haldir, Melpomaen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape etc. You name them, they're probably going to be in here somewhere!

Ok, it's been a while since I last posted here - 2005 to be exact. Life just hasn't been kind and I've not had the time or motivation to write but I've finally managed to get back to the thing which keeps me sane.

To anyone who used to read my stories - yes, I know I have a story which is unfinished and I'm really sorry about that but I'll be writing more for The Journey at the same time as this one and hopefully posting chapters alternately.

Elves and Magic

Chapter 1 – In the beginning there were Elves.

King Elessar paced the Great Hall watched by a young Gondorian guard. The youth shifted nervously each time his Lord marched past him. Finally, Elessar came to a halt directly in front of the him and demanded to be told the message once again, word for word as relayed from the Captain of the Guard.

'My Liege,' began the young man, nervously, 'I was told to tell you that sightings have been made of a small band of Orcs travelling between the south of Ithilien and the Mountains of Mordor. Twice they have been followed and on each occasion they were seen to be entering a small cave deep inside the innermost range. The Captain is attempting to capture one of them in the hope of extracting information from him as to the exact number in his company and the reason they linger in our realm when all others followers of Sauron have long fled. He said he is reluctant to attack the group as it may resultant in counter-attacks and their number is unknown.'

'Indeed, it is most disturbing' said Elessar, more to himself than to the messenger.

At that moment, the large wooden entrance doors swung open to reveal an unlikely sight. Within the door-arch stood an Elf and a Dwarf. Both were embroiled in a furious exchange of words which left any observer in no doubt but that an altercation was in progress.

'I'm telling you for the final time, Legolas...I'll not travel again in the company of that infernal Elf...not as long as my name is Gimli, son of Gloin!' exclaimed the Dwarf and he folded his arms resolutely across his chest as though to strengthen his words.

'Gimli, you are insufferable!' rejoined the Elf who was obviously struggling to remain as calm as possible under the circumstances. 'I would never have believed a Dwarf could be so sensitive as to take offence to such a simple little comment as...'

'He called me a short, smelly, hairy troll!'

Gimli had interrupted Legolas' words so completely that Legolas fell silent whilst trying to think of yet another way to calm his friend's ire. As he tried to compose his thoughts, his eyes fell upon his great friend, the King, who was standing with his hand to his head, eyes tightly shut, his features set in a tight grimace.

'Ah, Elessar!' exclaimed the Elf who wasted not a moment in reaching the King's side. 'You are wise...compassionate...and know well the ways of the Elves.'

'Aye, that he does...and he is also a great friend of the Dwarves!' interjected Gimli who had jogged after Legolas and now stood looking into the troubled face of Gondor's ruler, smiling broadly and finishing his statement with a wink, quite obviously hoping to win Elessar to his side of the disagreement.

'Ai, Elbereth!' exclaimed Ellessar. 'Do I not have enough concerns in my life that I must become involved in your petty altercations?'

Legolas frowned. It was unlike his friend to be so abrupt. It was at that moment Gimli noticed the presence of the young man. He nodded in the direction of the youth;

'Who is he and why is he standing there?' demanded the Dwarf.

Elessar was too overwhelmed to consider Gimli's inappropriate curiosity and without thinking he offered an explanation for his presence. Gimli looked aghast.

'It's true then? I'd heard as much in the taverns but dismissed it as an old wive's tale.'

'You knew...and you did not think to tell us?' said Legolas, not a little irked.

'Do you think I'm daft?' demanded Gimli. 'Not enough that that oaf of an Elf attacks me at every opportunity but you want me to give him ammunition now! He would have made me a laughing stock and no mistake.'

Elessar looked confused.

'What Elf has attacked you, Gimli? And Legolas has a point...you should have told me.'

Gimli looked exasperated, 'Haldir, of course! Ever since he arrived he's been goading me at every opportunity. If I wasn't such a pleasant Dwarf I should have battered him into a pulp long before this day!'

Legolas opened his mouth to reply but Elessar raised his hand to stop him. The King felt he could not allow this petty bickering to continue any longer, especially when there were matters of far greater importance demanding his immediate attention.

'Cease and desist at once!' announced Elessar. 'Perhaps you would do better to turn your attention to the matter in hand - namely the re-appearance of followers of the Dark Lord. What say you concerning this, Legolas? I would value your thoughts,' and then as he noticed Gimli's raised eyebrows and quizzical look, 'oh, and yours too, Gimli, of course.'

Gimli appeared placated and offered, with a smile;

'Let me go after them. I'll have them all trussed and delivered on your doorstep in less than a day. Why, I'll rip them limb from limb, I'll flatten them like rats, I'll...'

Elessar looked shocked and not a little amazed. He had long suspected Gimli was become bored with the mundane day-to-day affairs of Gondor but that he should witness such an outpouring of apparent blood-lust left him almost speechless.

'Er, Gimli,' began the King but Legolas spared him further discomfort.

'Your noble valour is commendable, Gimli, dear friend and not least what I would expect from one so proven in battle. However,' added Legolas, gently 'perhaps we should err on the side of caution.'

He addressed both as he continued;

'Mayhap Lord Elrond might be informed, Lord Celeborn too. I am aware they are contemplating sailing to the Undying Lands shortly but surly since they both remain we should take advantage of their combined wisdom.'

'You are right, of course, Legolas' replied Elessar. We shall send word to them at once. Perhaps they might have some ideas to explain what has been seen.'

With no more delay the King sent for his fleetest messengers and sent word to both Elven Lords.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In a manor house, deep in the English countryside, a small beady-eyed little man who appeared more rat-like than human in his actions stood with bent back, grovelling before a shrouded form. A pale hand protruded from the black covering and was engaged in stroking the head of a large snake. The snake hissed with delight, almost as a cat would display its enjoyment at being petted, but the eyes of the hunched minion darted from his master to the snake with unerring regularity. He knew this creature was deadly and he feared for his safety.

'My L'Lord,' stammered the man, fear and subservience tainting his tone. 'The orb is ready, the portal open.'

'Excellent!' replied his master, 'bring the orb to me and place it on the table. The time is nigh to strengthen our ranks. This will be my greatest hour, Wormtail. I have searched for one who is equal to me in power and now it is time; we shall be united.'

Wormtail shuffled from the room and returned carrying a large crystal orb. He placed it on the table directly in front of his master and hurried a safe distance from it. The cloaked form leant forward and two pale hands were extended to hover over the orb's surface. Within the crystal mist began to swirl. At first there were wispy white filaments but soon they changed to resemble the ominous greys of a dense storm cloud. Faster and faster they whirled within the orb as mysterious words filled the air, uttered by the hidden creature beneath the dark cloak. Wormtail cowered and covered his head with his arms, terrified to take his eyes off the orb for a moment as it now began to fill with blue lightening flashes which seemed to leap from the surface, arcing with the pale fingers which summoned them.

Suddenly, there was a flash and the room was filled with acrid smoke. Figures appeared to be forming within the dense grey fog, gradually becoming more solid and visible. Wormtail's eyes became focused on the largest of the forms and he gave a great gasp as the figure took its final solid form.

Before him stood an immense being. He was at least seven feet tall and very broad. His hair was black and fell in dirty tendrils over his shoulders. His face was pale and gaunt but what most caught Wormtail's attention and filled him with terror were the being's eyes - they were bright orange and glowed like fire.

The being looked about him and his eyes came to rest on the shrouded form sitting in the chair.

'Ah, Lord Sauron. Greetings! Finally you have arrived. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known by most as He Who Must Not Be Named...but you may call me Lord Voldemort!

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Within Elessar's council chamber the tension was palpable. A large wooden banquet table had been moved into the chamber to accommodate Gondor's latest guests. Several Gondorian guards stood at intervals around the room and despite their strict training which endowed them with immense self-control and dedication to duty, they could not help but allow their gaze to drift to the noble visitors now engaged in deep discussion with their King.

Lords Celeborn and Elrond sat at each side of King Elessar. Lord Elrond had brought with him his advisors, Masters Erestor and Melpomaen and both sat erect and alert, awaiting the slightest request from their Lord. The King leant on his hand so as to cover the small grin he could not suppress at the sight of the two advisors. Only too well he remembered growing up in Imladris, the Elven Realm of Lord Elrond and being witness to the many and fervent arguments which frequently erupted between Erestor and Melpomaen. Erestor was by far the eldest of the two and carried his office with sombre dignity. He was well known for his wisdom and stoic approach to matters of state. By contrast Melpomaen was younger and full of life. Although he too was wise he was known to temper his advice with humour and this rankled with Erestor. Melpomaen was also known for his love of wine and song and this also contrasted greatly with Erestor's view of what was dignified and what was not.

The meeting seemed interminable as both Elven lords offered their own explanations for the presence of the Orcs and possible solutions. Elessar was on the verge of suggesting they adjourned until the following day when a Gondorian Captain burst through the main door and hurried to kneel before his King. With head bowed he hurriedly delivered his news;

'My Liege, I have news on the Orcs. They are gone!'

'Then why so anxious, Captain? Surely we have no more cause for concern? Obviously the matter has found its own resolution.'

The Captain raised his head and Elessar saw his eyes were wide with fear as the captain continued, unbidden.

'My King, my men and I followed the Orcs again today at sundown. We trailed them across the mountains and to the cave in which we assume they have been living. My men were eager and wished to put an end to this farce so I...I led them into the cave. I know I should have awaited your orders but ...'

The captain faltered and appeared to sway a little so Elessar offered him a goblet of wine and gestured him to a nearby chair. The Captain hesitated, knowing it was not within the protocol of the Court for him to sit in the presence of the King but Elessar was insistent and the Captain sank gratefully into the seat. Once he had imbibed a fair amount of the wine his senses appeared to recover and he continued unbidden;

'The cave was narrow and the ceiling low so our passage was slow at the start but eventually it began to open up. After half a league or so we began to hear grunts and snarls which we assumed were being made by the Orcs and although we were no longer hampered by the encroaching walls of the cave, we progressed with stealth for fear of being heard. Suddenly, as we rounded a sharp turn in the path, we had them in sight and then...'

Here the Captain became pale and took a deep draught from his cup, draining the remaining wine in a few large gulps. Struggling to compose himself again, he continued;

'As I said, we saw them! They were right in front of us. There were at least eight or maybe ten of the beasts and behind them...' he paused again and stared Elessar in the eye earnestly, 'there stood the biggest, ugliest creature it has ever been my misfortune to see. The very sight of him struck terror into the hearts of every man. He was immense but the worst thing was...his eyes! They burned in his head like fire and he stared as us with a look of pure evil. As one we grasped our weapons tighter and readied for the attack which would surely come but before we could take a step...he and his minions disappeared! As I sit here before you, I swear they all just vanished before our eyes!'

The Captain continued to stare wide-eyed at the King as though imploring him to believe his words. Ellessar frowned but placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

'I believe you, Captain, never fear, although it would appear the mystery deepens.'

Elessar turned to the Elven Lords;

'What say you to this?'

Celeborn and Elrond looked deep in thought and greatly troubled. Erestor gave a small cough and offered;

'Perhaps there is some dark force at work here. Perhaps some new evil of which we are ignorant has come to settle in Middle Earth once more!'

Beside Erestor, Melpomaen gave a little start and raised his hand slightly as though a thought had just come to him. Elrond inclined his head toward his young advisor and smiled slightly, despite the gravity of the situation. He was quite fond of Melpomaen and was of the habit of indulging his eccentric ideas. He had no reason to believe this time would be different to any other. Melpomaen needed no further bidding. Leaping to his feet he stated, excitedly;

'I have it! It is obvious! Do you not see...can you not guess?'

Celeborn was not quite as patient as Elrond and snapped, impatiently;

'I am not in the habit of guessing games, not least from and excited young Elf. State your theory and be done with it or else hold your tongue!'

Melpomaen's excitement was such that not even Lord Celeborn's intolerance could subdue him as he replied, enthusiastically;

'It is very simple, really...it is magic!'

Tbc

Ok, that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will follow shortly, hopefully, tomorrow.

Please feel free to let me know your opinions as it's been a looooooong while since I've written anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to Hellsing101 and Clea Lupin for the reviews. It's nice to know what people think and it gives any writer the push to keep writing. To answer your question Clea, it's my understanding that not all the Elves left Middle Earth straight after the end of the Third Age. A few remained and although Legolas was the last to sail to the Undying Lands 120 years after Aragorn/Elessar became king, there were those who remained behind. It's really interesting you should mention it though, because as you will see in this chapter, I've made use of the theory of the remaining Elves in the story.

Anyway, on with the next chapter.

Chapter 2 – Come Fly With Me

Elessar paced the audience chamber restlessly. The information from his Captain had been more than disturbing and the King had dispatched a company of guards to search the cave in the hope some evidence could be found to explain the strange disappearance of the malevolent entity and his minions.

Legolas had remained with his friend when everyone else had retired for the night and now, as the velvet darkness of the night outside was held at bay merely by the glow from the large fire in the hall, he dared to break the silence.

'Elessar, you have not spoken for hours. If you would care to share your thoughts...?'

Elessar smiled slightly;

'Thank you, Legolas. I am afraid my thoughts are too dire to share. Every part of my being tells me there is more at stake here than at first meets the eye. I am consumed with the mystery of the being my captain described. At the mention of his eyes my very soul froze with dread. Did you not feel the same?'

'In truth I felt curiosity,' replied Legolas, 'but until we know more I feel it is pointless to dwell on the dark side of things.'

Elessar was about to counter Legolas' logic when a breathless guard burst into the chamber, bowed hurriedly and hastened to the King.

'My Liege, we are returned from the cave and have found this!'

He held out a sphere. Its surface glinted in the fire-light and faint wisps of smoke appeared to swirl inside it. Elessar took it from his hands and held it up to better appraise it. Legolas neared him and he too gazed into the glass ball.

'I have never seen the likes of this, even though my father is a collector of all things strange and mysterious!' announced Legolas.

'It is indeed a most perplexing object,' replied Elessar. At first glance I thought it to be a palantir but it is much smaller and of quite a different hue. Perhaps Lord Celeborn or Lord Elrond might shed some light upon it.'

Turning to the waiting guard he bid him rouse the Elf Lords and request their presence in the Great Hall. The King then snatched a cloth from a nearby table and covered the ball until such time as the Lords arrived.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In the country manor house the smoky air cleared to reveal a sight so repulsive to human sensitivities as to cause the strongest heart to falter. As well as the formidable being there stood ten swarthy skinned, inhuman looking creatures that snarled and growled at each other as though they were constantly at odds. Voldemort sat forward in his chair and regarded them all with delight.

'How wonderful that you thought to bring friends,' he said drolly to their leader. I am certain they will find their new surroundings most conducive to their needs.'

'Their needs are few,' replied Sauron. 'Fresh meat and ale are all they require although whether they partake of animal or human flesh they care not.'

On hearing these words, Wormtail drew back even further, his back now pressing into the stout wooden door behind him.

'Wormtail!'

At the sound of his name, the rat-like man gave a start and his little eyes darted to his master.

'Y-yes my lord?' stammered Wormtail, his voice trembling with the fear which coursed through him.

'Bring refreshment for our guests...and then leave us. I have much to discuss with my new...partner.'

'V-very well, m-my lord', managed Wormtail and he hurried from the room, grateful for the brief respite from the site of the vile creatures.

After they had shared several glasses of wine and with the Orcs gathered in a corner fighting over a keg of ale, Voldemort and Sauron began their discussions in earnest.

'You say your greatest adversary is a boy?' enquired Sauron, incredulously.

'Oh, not just any boy...his name is Harry Potter!' Voldemort almost spat the name out making his obvious loathing of the boy quite plain. He continued, 'there is a prophesy which states "either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." It is therefore necessary for this encumbrance to be destroyed.'

'I care little for prophecies.' announced Sauron. 'And as of yet, I have heard nor seen anything which would be of interest to me.'

Voldemort rose slowly from his chair and walked to the window. Stretching out his arm he made a wide, sweeping gesture to encompass all which lay outside the window.

'This is what you gain!' he announced, grandly. 'A new world. One in which you and I shall reign supreme. One in which we shall make the law and everyone will submit to our will. Now tell me,' he said his voice almost sensuous. 'tell me that this does not appeal to you.'

Sauron grinned, his yellowed teeth bared as he replied;

'Indeed, it appeals to me greatly.'

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Elessar carefully uncovered the orb and held it out for Celeborn and Elrond to study. Elrond frowned and touched the surface with his fingertips. Blue sparks appeared at the point his fingers touched the cool crystal and he quickly withdrew his hand. Melpomaen had been observing with great interest and announced, knowingly; 'You see, my Lord...it is as I said...magic is afoot here!'

'I am beginning to agree with you, Melpomaen, and I believe we need to unlock the secrets of this object. If only Mithrandir were here.'

With a sudden gust of wind the great door to the hall flew open. Standing in the entrance-way was a tall figure clothed in white, the glow emanating from him causing them to shield their eyes. The figure walked toward them and as he did so, the glow diminished and they were able to recognise the person who greeted them with a warm smile.

'Why, Mithrandir,' said Elessar, holding his arms wide to greet his new guest amiably. 'We were just talking about you.'

'I know and that is what has brought me here. I believe you need my help?'

Legolas smiled broadly and he too hurried to welcome the wizard.

Once all formal greetings had been exchanged, Mithrandir wasted no time in his appraisal of the crystal globe.

'Hmmmm...' .he said, holding the object in his hands and turning it so as to study it from every angle. 'I have never seen the like of this before but I would wager it is connected to dark magic of some kind. It is vibrating in my hands and I have a feel for these sort of things, you know.'

'Aha!' announced Melpomaen, turning to Erestor with a look which said 'I told you so'

Erestor chose to ignore his young associate.

Suddenly, just as he was about to lay the sphere upon the table again, it began to glow. Pictures of buildings and countryside began to flash across its surface with rapid succession and everyone gathered around it in amazement.

'Why is it doing that, Mithrandir?' inquired Legolas.

'I believe...of course there is a possibility I could be wrong, but it is highly unlikely for I seldom am...that this object...is what is know as a portkey.'

'I think we would all be most grateful if you would be so kind as to expand upon your explanation, dear old friend,' requested Elrond. 'It is obvious you know something we do not.'

'Of course, I would be delighted!' replied Mithrandir, smiling. 'Now to understand this you must allow your minds to imagine a time when all the Elves have left Middle Earth. A time far, far in the distant future when all of our lore and all memory of our being has passed into myth and legend.

Melpomaen's eyes widened in amazement as Mithrandir continued.

'In this time of which I speak there will be those who are considered magical. Even they do not know from whence their magical abilities were derived but...I do. You see, they are the decedents of those Elves who decided to stay here instead of passing to the Undying Lands. Of those Elves who remained, many married humans and through the ages, their decedents have carried with them some of the mystical ways of their ancestors. Now you may think that immortality would have been the thing mortals would have desired to inherit from the Elves, but it was not. Instead they began to yearn for what they perceived as the magic of the Elves. The longing became stronger with each generation until eventually, immortality had been lost in favour of expanding upon the gifts given to all Elves by the Valar.'

'But why would the Valar allow this to happen?' demanded Erestor.

'It is not for us to question the ways of the Valar, Master Erestor and well you know it. It remains that these creatures have abilities far beyond the imagination of ordinary men and they use it for good or evil depending on their character. Now, shall we return to the portkey?

Allow me to explain how it works. When a charm is placed upon an object, it is capable of transporting anyone who touches it at the appointed time. Whoever made those Orcs and the being with them disappear, I feel certain they were transported to a place and time far away from here.'

'Er, how exactly did you know everything which has occurred here so precisely?' enquired Erestor, politely this time.

'How did I know you needed me?' replied Mithrandir, gracing Erestor with a knowing wink.

'Then what now do you suggest, Mithrandir?' asked Celeborn, who until that point had maintained a dignified silence.

'Why, we shall simply use the portkey and follow, of course.' replied the wizard.

The next day, a small crowd was gathered in the Great Hall. Legolas, Gimli, Haldir and his brother Rumil, Lords Celeborn, Lord Elrond and both his advisors Erestor and Melpomaen all stood around the White Wizard watching and waiting for whatever was about to begin . Mithrandir had forbidden Elessar's inclusion in the party because he felt the people of Gondor would not fair well without their King. Suddenly, the door to the hall burst open and his Elven wife, Queen Arwen rushed in, dressed in travelling clothes.

All heads turned to face her as she hurried past them all to stand beside her husband, ignoring the protestations of her father in the process. Lord Elrond appeared quite astonished at his daughter's arrival and the King, was it would seem, just as surprised.

'Arwen, what are you doing here?' he demanded although not unkindly.

'I heard the servants talking and they said Mithrandir had been strongly opposed to your inclusion in the party. Therefore I intend to go as your representative!'

'That is quite unnecessary,' began Lord Elrond. 'I can think of no useful purpose you could possibly fulfil by your inclusion.'

'On the contrary,' said Mithrandir. 'I believe we will have to communicate with not a few young people and a female touch may be more welcome on times.'

Lord Elrond and King Elessar gazed at the wizard in exasperation. However, Legolas took pity on Arwen and offering his arm he said;

'My Lady, I would be honoured to count you amongst our number.'

'Then it is settled!' announced Mithrandir and turning so as not to catch the eye of the queen's husband or father, he turned his attention to the portkey.

'Now then,' he mused. 'It is my understanding that with the right words, this object will show us the place for which we are destined.'

So saying, he raised his staff and said in a powerful, booming voice;

'Specialis Revelio!'

The orb glowed brilliantly for a moment and then dimmed. Everyone crowded around the object and stared at the picture on it's surface.

'Er, what exactly is that?' inquired Haldir, pointing at the picture of what appeared to be a framed plaque with an unknown script written upon it.

'That, my dear marchwarden,' replied the wizard, is a language known as English. It is the common tongue where we are going. Fortunately, I have the ability to confer upon all of you the gift of being able to read and speak this language temporarily whilst we go about our quest.

With that he raised his staff again but this time wrote the forms of Elven runes in the air. As soon as he had finished, he urged everyone to look once more into the orb and to their amazement, all could understand the words on the plaque.

It read, 'Ministry of Magic' and below, preceded by the relevant number were listed various floor levels together with the names of the departments of magic on each floor .

'Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement' read Legolas. 'Does that sound correct?'

'Or what about Level3, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?' offered Erestor. 'For all we know that could be exactly what we will face when we arrive.'

Haldir leant over Legolas' shoulder and smirked. Looking directly at Gimli he announced;

'Since we are taking a Dwarf with us, I feel confident I know exactly which department we require - that one right there!' and he pointed to the listing for level 4.

Melpomaen read it aloud;

'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - oh dear,' he added almost at once. I wish I had not said that,'

Gimli turned red with rage and tried to launch himself at the now snickering marchwarden but Legolas held him back.

'No Gimli, violence will not solve anything!'

Maybe not,' replied the Dwarf, angrily, 'but it will give me a great sense of satisfaction to see that smarmy Elf flat on his back with a bloody nose!'

Mithrandir held both hands aloft;

Enough!' he bellowed and everyone fell silent.

'Now if you children have had enough time to play, perhaps we might commence this quest to locate whatever it was that passed into that place and whatever went with it in and return them from the place in which they should not be!'

Melpomaen glanced at Erestor who returned his puzzled gaze. With the exception of Lord Celeborn, no-one seemed to quite understand what the wizard had just said but since he was now urging them to lay their hands on the portkey and telling them, excitedly,

'It is almost time! Hurry!'

they decided perhaps they should pay attention to the matter in hand.

King Elessar hurriedly hugged his wife and bestowed a swift kiss to her lips when suddenly, her hand was grasped by Mithrandir and she was yanked out of the arms of the King.

Everyone felt as though they had been snagged by a hook in their belts and suddenly snatched into a tornado. Round and round they spiralled as familiar surroundings faded and other, unknown vistas came into sight.

As one they found themselves flung to the ground in a most undignified heap, just as a rather officious little man opened the door to his office and looked down to find them sprawled at his feet.

'Ah, good-day!' announced Mithrandir, managing to raise his head slightly amidst the tangle of arms and legs which partially covered him.

The man, who was rather sharply dressed in a lime green suit with canary-yellow tie and matching shirt, regarded the wizard in amazement. Then suddenly, a flash of recognition came to his face and he stammered;

'Dumbledore…..is it you?'

Dragging himself from the scrum of bodies, Mithrandir dragged himself up to his full height and announced,

'Indeed sir, I am not Dumbledore - I am the White Wizard!' adding as an afterthought, 'Although Dumbledore is a very close acquaintance!'

Tbc

Hope this new chapter meets your approval. Please feel free to let me know.

More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Apologies. I posted the wrong edit of this yesterday and am therefore re-posting the correct version. It's basically the same but with minor changes here and there which I felt made it more readable. Many thanks for the lovely reviews. It may be a day or two before the next chapter – maybe not. I'll try to update asap. To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much. It's so nice to know you are enjoying it.

Chapter 3 – Do You Believe In Magic

The office of Cornelius Fudge was extremely crowded. His desk was strewn with tea cups and the remains of platefuls of biscuits. Although rather cynical by nature, the Minister was not one to offend those of high standing and influence and even though he had taken a few moments to fully comprehend the situation, he had always had a great interest in wizarding history and therefore had little difficulty in accepting the fact that he was being visited by Elves. Others, he knew, might be sceptical of such an event but he saw beyond the moment. He could anticipate how impressed the rest of the wizarding world would be and was immensely grateful the Elves had seen fit to drop in on Great Britain. What a feather in his cap!

Fudge was just contemplating the honours he might receive from the international wizarding community and also whether it was possible to fit another person inside the room when Mithrandir spoke:

'I must say, your hospitality is most unexpected but very welcome, Minister.'

Fudge beamed broadly and made to top up Arwen's cup; she declined graciously.

'Oh please, think nothing of it, dear chap, said Fudge. 'It's not every day one meets people of such distinction and renown. As I mentioned earlier, our children are taught about their heritage from a very young age. History of Magic lessons is considered extremely important at our school for young wizards and witches. As for myself, I have always been drawn to learn as much as possible about my ancestors.'

'And that is as it should be,' replied Mithrandir. 'However, if we might turn our attention to the matter in hand - namely that of the sudden disappearance of a creature from our world that, it would appear, has somehow travelled to yours. I am sure you would agree with me that it would take considerable magical powers to accomplish such a thing. I do not believe this creature could have undertaken the task itself and since the portkey by which we travelled brought us here, I believe the act was instigated by a person or persons in your country.'

Fudge nodded most enthusiastically;

'Oh Absolutely! Although it would be beyond the abilities of almost any wizard I can think of.'

'Almost?' Mithrandir replied. 'You mean you can bring to mind some who may indeed be capable of undertaking such a feat?'

'Well,' said Fudge, thoughtfully, 'there are only two whom I would feel confident could bring this about.'

'Oh, please feel free to share this valuable information with us,' urged Mithrandir, reaching for the last remaining currant bun, much to the annoyance of Gimli who had already eaten seven and had been about to reach for his eighth.

Fudge thought for a moment and continued.

'Well, as I said, there are only two. The first is Albus Dumbledore with whom I believe you mentioned on your arrival you are already acquainted. He is of course a wizard of great renown and headmaster of the school I mentioned earlier. I feel I should point out, however, that at this point in time we are most dissatisfied with his attitude. The second...well, were he alive he could be considered of prodigious ability. However, it is the official standpoint of the Ministry that he is no longer of this world.'

'Hmmmm, said Mithrandir, thoughtfully. 'And what would the name of this wizard be?'

'Oh, we never mention his name. He is referred to merely as He Who Must Not Be Named!' said Fudge, nervously.'

'What is so terrible about saying his name?' enquired Lord Elrond who until that moment had been discussing the quality of the crockery with Lord Celeborn.

'His name is too evil to mention!' announced Fudge. 'No-one uses it. To do so would be to invoke terrible emotions and memories in those who suffered at his hands. He was responsible for some appalling acts. No, we never say his name.'

Fudge removed a large pink and orange handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed his head.

Melpomaen sat upright in his chair and smiled enthusiastically;

'Could you perhaps whisper it so no-one except Mithrandir can hear?' he enquired of the Minister.

'No, never!' replied Fudge.

'But if you were to whisper it very, very quietly?'

Erestor thumped Melpomaen on the arm,

'Do not be foolish! A whisper is by definition already extremely quiet. Besides, to whisper would be the same as saying something aloud.'

'I beg to differ!' snapped Melpomaen, jumping to his feet. 'It is possible to whisper loudly AND quietly!'

Erestor rose abruptly to face his co-advisor.

'Loud or quiet, it is the same thing!' he announced pompously but was interrupted by Haldir, who, drawing upon his great experience of difficult situations suggested;

'He can simply write it down - then we can read it!'

Rumil gazed at his brother with a look of unadulterated admiration but Fudge shook his head vigorously.

'No...no! I could not do that either!'

'Then can you tell us the first letter?' said Melpomaen with a side-long glance to Erestor as though daring him to intercept his brilliant suggestion again.

'What on earth do you mean?' replied Fudge, looking somewhat bemused.

'Can you make the shape of it with your arms...like this?'

Melpomaen began to form the shapes of various letters of the alphabet with wildly flailing arms;

'A...C...D...F...'

'Just a moment,' interrupted Haldir, 'what happened to B and E?'

'If you feel you can do them then by all means, be my guest!' rejoined Melpomaen.

'I believe I may be able to interpret them,' announced Legolas and he shuffled through the chairs to find himself the space to move. He then began to twist and turn his arms in an attempt to form the missing letters.

'Oh, allow me to assist you!' offered Arwen and she promptly joined him 'I can put my arm here...and that will be the little line in the centre of a B and then...'

'Stop, stop!' bellowed Mithrandir. 'This is turning into a farce!'

'Trust the White Wizard to stop things just as they were getting interesting,' complained Lord Celeborn. I was looking forward to seeing how they would do a Q!

Elrond smiled sympathetically as Mithrandir told everyone to return to their seats. Gimli gave a little snort and muttered,

'Pah, I could have done the whole alphabet with only the aid of my axe!'

'Indeed?' snorted Haldir. 'And who pray would have the dubious pleasure of snapping your stubby little body back into shape afterwards, hmmm?'

Mithrandir glared them both into silence. Gimli sunk sulkily into his armchair whilst Haldir merely smirked at having had the last word.

'Now then, began Mithrandir. 'It would seem to me that we might begin to find some answers if we were able to question Albus Dumbledore. I am, of course, already aware of his undeniably outstanding abilities, having encountered him on several occasions previously.' He thought for a moment he saw the development of a nervous twitch in Fudge as he continued 'Yes, I believe a visit to Albus will be our first priority. Now then, Minister, how might we get to his school?'

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

A few minutes later, Elves, Dwarf and Wizard stood before the great gates of Hogwarts School. Arwen tucked the teacup the Minister had so kindly used as a portkey to transport them inside a small rucksack on her back.

'I will keep this safe,' she said to Legolas. 'It would be such a pity for that beautiful tea set to be spoiled by a missing piece.'

'Indeed,' agreed Lord Celeborn. 'It was of remarkable quality.'

Mithrandir approached the huge wooden doors and banged them with his staff. Everyone waited patiently until, after quite a while, they heard the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching on the other side of the gate.

A small wooden aperture opened in one of the gates through which the weathered face of the school caretaker appeared. He glanced at the unlikely group suspiciously.

'What do you want?' he enquired rudely.

'Ah, my dear man, my friends and I desire to speak with your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.' Mithrandir announced.

'Why?' demanded the man, again just as rudely.

'Our reason is not for you to know,' replied Mithrandir, shortly. However, he composed himself and added, with a smile, 'perhaps you would be so kind as to let him know we are here? Just tell him Mithrandir wishes to speak with him.'

The man snapped the little wooden window shut and could be heard grumbling and muttering as he headed back to the school with his message.

'Bleedin' visitors...why can't they train house-elves to answer the bleedin' doors? Like I 'aven't got enough to do with all these brats runnin' about. It's always Filch what 'as to do everthin'!'

'What a charming fellow,' muttered Legolas.

'Yes, with those manners I suspect he must have Dwarven blood somewhere in his lineage.' replied Haldir, looking down his nose at Gimli.

'I'm warning ye!' roared Gimli, raising his axe

Haldir stepped quickly behind Lord Elrond as Legolas tried to placate his friend.

A short time later they heard a great creaking as one of the heavy gates started to open. Filch beckoned to them;

'Come on then...hurry up! Ain't got all day!'

Once they were all safely inside Filch closed the door behind them.

'Follow me...and don't wander off. I've counted you!'

They made their way through a large outer courtyard and gazed up at the facade of the school. It looked very old and quite austere.

'This is a school?' inquired Rumil. 'It looks more like a prison.'

'I am certain it will look quite different inside!' replied Arwen, confidently.

They passed into an inner-courtyard and were pleased to see other signs of life other than the dour caretaker. All about them children were passing through the cloisters which lined the courtyard, laughing and chatting noisily.

'How wonderful!' exclaimed Arwen. 'So many young ones.' Turning to Legolas she added 'I love children. I want seven...one for each day of the week!'

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise and he smiled as he pondered the task which lay ahead of the King.

'I shall have to advise him to take plenty of tonics on my return,' he muttered.

They passed through the main entrance into the school itself and looked about them in amazement. The grand entrance hall was lined with suits of armour and the walls adorned with many large and obviously old paintings. Melpomaen paused to look at one and leapt with surprise.

'Oh, what is it now, Melpomaen?' enquired Erestor.

Melpomaen did not speak but pointed at the painting of an old woman in a rocking chair. The woman in the picture smiled and waved at the two Elves. Erestor's eyebrows shot up in amazement but Melpomaen, always friendly, waved back.

'Keep up there!' yelled Filch when he noticed the two Elves had fallen behind. 'Around here, nosy strangers are likely to be turned into ferrets!'

Melpomaen and Erestor exchanged shocked looks and hurriedly rejoined the group.

Filch led them to a wide staircase and they began their accent to the first floor.

'Better hold on to the banister!' advised Filch.

Before any of them could ask why, the staircase began to move. It swung to the right and they noticed all of the other staircases, for there were several leading in various directions from the hall, seemed to be on the move too. It came to rest against a landing and Filch informed them;

'That was lucky. If it had gone the other way we'd have had a much longer walk. Well, here you are! Dumbledore said the one with the long white beard would be able to guess the password.' and with that he left them.

Dumbledore stared at a spot on the wall directly in front of him and concentrated.

'Well?' demanded Lord Celeborn. 'What are you waiting for, Mithrandir? Say the password. Apparently you should already know it.'

'I know many passwords,' said the wizard. Just give me a moment.'

The wizard's brows drew together in concentration. He thought for a few moments and announced, suddenly;

Ah, yes...MELLON!'

Legolas rolled his eyes and said to Elrond 'He has used that one before.'

However, it appeared Mithrandir's luck was in as an opening became visible in the wall before them, a constantly turning staircase moving within it.

'I believe we are meant to stand on these acceding steps and they will carry us to Dumbledore.' declared Mithrandir.

He stood to one side and urged them all onward. One by one they gingerly placed one and then both feet on a stair and were immediately carried upward.

They arrived at a small platform onto which faced a sturdy wooden door. Legolas reached out his hand tentatively to try the large brass door-knob when the door swung inward to reveal a tall wizard with long streaming hair and beard who was so like Mithrandir they could have been twins.

'Come in, come in!' announced Dumbledore, genially and he ushered them into his study

'Mithrandir, my dear old friend, how wonderful to see you again.'

'You look well, Albus,' returned Mithrandir.

'Ah, but not as well as you, I warrant,' replied Dumbledore with a smile.

As each person passed into the room they looked around in amazement. It was filled with so many whirling, ticking and tinkling objects. Rumil wanted to explore everything but before he could make a move Dumbledore had waved a short, wooden stick through the air and ten overstuffed armchairs appeared grouped around his large oak desk. Dumbledore invited them all to sit and settled himself into his own chair. Leaning forward and peering over his spectacles he spoke to his old friend.

'Well, Mithrandir, as I have said it has been a long time. Delighted as I am to see you, I fear your visit is not a casual one. Come, tell me why you are here.'

TBC

Please feel free to tell me what you think. I'm always open to constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! So sorry for the longer than expected delay in posting but it's been such a busy week. 

Huge, enormous thank you's for the reviews. It's amazing how important they are once a story is well under way and the pressure to add to it begins to weigh heavy. So often it's an easy matter to think 'I'll do it tomorrow' but then I read your lovely comments and they perk me up again.

Also, I'd like to thank the lovely EldaAmrion who brought my attention to a mistake at the end of Chapter 3. I must have dozed off whilst proof-reading it and wrote Dumbledore instead of Mithrandir. A thousand apologies! I'm a Muppet! I hope it didn't confuse you too much:D

Right, well, enough from me. Here's Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Be My Guest

The roaring fire which had warmed the room on Sauron's arrival had long since burned itself to ashes. Voldemort seemed oblivious, however to the encroaching chill as he expounded his great plan.

For hours he had striven to convince his house-guest of the worth of his scheme. He had explained how, using his prodigious powers of magic and knowledge of the legend of Middle Earth, he could return Sauron to a place and time prior to the destruction of the One Ring. It would be a simple matter to locate Bag End, steal the Ring from its keeper, Bilbo Baggins and rid Middle Earth of all those who opposed the great Lord Sauron. Once enthroned in his rightful place as ruler of all, Voldemort would, of course, expect recompense for his assistance - perhaps in the shape of the One Ring of power. After all, what good would it serve Lord Sauron? He would have domain over all. Was it but a trifle to ask for so great a deed?

Sauron listened in silence, carefully disguising his own dark thoughts. Perhaps this human wizard could be of use to him - after all, had he not snatched the Dark Lord from the nothingness into which he had fallen at the destruction of the Ring, returned him to form when he had resigned himself to being a disembodied soul forever? The wizard's lust for immortality was plain to see and it was obvious he had undertaken this great scheme to fulfil his own ends and gain control of the one thing which could ensure his longevity. Why not allow his proposal to continue? After all, it was obvious the human had not considered the one immense flaw in his plan. Sauron realised that once he gained control of the One Ring, the entire history of the worlds they both knew would change. Whilst he, Sauron, would enjoy untold power and wealth, it was possible, nay, more than probable that Voldemort would simply cease to exist!

As Voldemort continued his machinations, Sauron sat impassively, comfortable in his knowledge of how the wizard's greed would ultimately prove to be his downfall.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

In the headmaster's study at Hogwarts, the atmosphere bristled with expectancy. Everyone was aware that something was fated to happen, but they also realised that until something out of the ordinary occurred to alert them to what that something might be, they would have to sit and wait. Mithrandir sat deeply embroiled in conversation with Dumbledore. Erestor and Melpomaen were trying their hands at Wizard Chess, at which Erestor appeared to have the upper hand since his ability to use his mind to move the pieces seemed somewhat stronger than that of Melpomaen. Haldir and his brother, Rumil were currently engaged in an animated conversation with the portraits of two former headmasters of and were attempting to correct one or two matters concerning Elven history which it would appear had been incorrectly recorded. Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, together with Queen Arwen were delightedly perusing Dumbledore's cupboards where, to their delight, they discovered a great deal of exquisite crockery and cut glass. Lord Celeborn had twice called out to Professor Dumbledore to enquire if he might offer a 'little something' in exchange for an item or two. He had been delighted to find on each occasion that Dumbledore would not hear of bartering but rather offered the pieces as gifts. This caused Lord Elrond quite some discomfort and he turned his attention to criticising each piece rather than praising it in the hope of dissuading Celeborn from requesting it.

'What is wrong with you, Elrond?' demanded Lord Celeborn eventually. 'Every time I show you something new you find fault with it!'

Lord Elrond could hold back no longer.

'Well if you must know, Celeborn,' he replied, 'I am somewhat dismayed by your behaviour. Our host has been more than generous so far and has gifted you many pieces. However, your avarice seems to have no bounds! If you continue at this rate you will leave the good headmaster with empty cupboards.' he paused before adding, 'I am so embarrassed!'

Lord Celeborn regarded his son-in-law and replied, exasperatedly,

'Hah! Always your weakness was it not, Elrond, your generous nature. How many times have you taken in waifs and strays only to send them on their way laden with gifts? My lovely wife, Galadriel...' at the mention of the name Lord Celeborn's mind appeared to transport him someplace distant and he released a sigh, accompanied by a small, wistful smile. He fell silent for a moment, lost in the memory before a small cough from Elrond brought him back to the present. 'Er...where was I? Oh yes...' he continued. 'My dear, departed wife knew exactly how to treat visitors. She would allow them passage into Lorien, frighten them out of their wits with images of their future doom and then send them on their way with befuddled minds and empty pockets.'

Legolas and Gimli, who until this point had sat before the roaring fire, planning more wonderful travels on their return home, leapt to their feet.

'I must protest, my lord!' announced Legolas. 'The Lady was kindness itself. Why, did she not send us forth on our quest laden with gifts? I still have the beautiful bow she so graciously gave me.'

'Aye, added Gimli, gravely. 'And don't forget the wonderful, selfless gift she gave to me. I asked her for one hair from her beautiful head...one mind you...and she gave me three!'

A large tear ran down Gimli's face as he recalled the moment.

Haldir, who had been listening silently, turned his attention from the portraits and sauntered slowly to Gimli's side. Looking down into the face of the emotion-wracked Dwarf, he said'

'Oh, are you still dwelling on that? I thought you knew by now. She found those hairs on her pillow that very morning. She was rather upset at the time too. As I recall, her actual words were "curse that Dwarf! He made me pull out one hair and now the rest are falling out! By the Valar...I believe I am going bald!" It took all our efforts to convince her she was as lovely as ever. So you see, she simply gave you, shall we say, an exceptional deal!'

Gimli bristled with anger and Haldir's eyes narrowed as he readied himself for the Dwarf's response. However, before Gimli could speak, Dumbledore rose and addressed them all.

'Dear friends, where are my manners? You must all be half-starved. Come, I believe dinner is about to be served in the Great Hall. Besides, it is high time you were introduced to our students. I am sure by now word has spread of your arrival.'

Professor Dumbledore gestured to the study door which opened of its own accord and everyone filed through to descend the rotating staircase once more and they followed the headmaster to the dining hall.

Once inside the hall, Elves and Dwarf alike were more than a little impressed by the sheer size of the room. It was illuminated by hundreds of candles which appeared to float in mid-air. Rows of banners bearing four different coats-of-arms fluttered above the long lines of trestle tables, benches lining them on each side. The hall was empty as they entered but soon they heard a loud reverberation in the distance caused no doubt by the approach of many people. The sound of much shouting and constant sonorous chatter filled the air and added to the thunderous clatter.

'The students are coming.' announced Dumbledore. 'Quickly now, we must reach the staff tables before they arrive...don't want to be swept along in the rush!'

They quickly followed the headmaster to the front of the room and were soon seated at a very long table on a raise dais which overlooked the hall. The seating, however, was quite different to the benches they had seen on their entrance. Each person had their own high-backed wooden chair, complete with comfortable cushion. Dumbledore invited them all to take a seat as a sea of black robes and bobbing heads flooded through the main entrance. Arwen smiled to see the children again and pointed out some of the smaller, younger students to Legolas, saying amicably,

'Are they not wonderful? Oh, they are so sweet!'

Legolas smiled warmly, happy to accommodate the queen's enthusiasm.

As well as the students, several older wizards and witches arrived from various entrances and made their way toward the raised platform, seating themselves at the same table as Dumbledore's guests.

'My staff!' announced the headmaster by way of explanation at their arrival.

Melpomaen in particular was completely overcome with delight at everything occurring about him and was oblivious to the presence of the dark, almost malevolent presence of one of the teachers who now stood behind his chair, staring down at the Elf with an expression of suspicion and distaste.

'You are in my seat!' the wizard informed Melpomaen, his voice heavy with the promise of reprisal if the Elf did not immediately vacate the chair in question.

'Now, now, Severus,' said Dumbledore, 'these people are our guests. Allow me to introduce them.'

Dumbledore ran through the names and titles of the Elves and finally uttered,

'...and last of all, Gimli, son of Gloin, who I am sure you can see, is not an Elf but a Dwarf!' then turning to his guests, he continued, 'May I introduce you to Professor Severus Snape. He is our Potions Master. I shall of course introduce the remainder of my staff as and when opportunity allows.'

Snape nodded curtly but offered nothing by way of welcome. Pulling his long, black robes about him he turned abruptly and made his way to a vacant chair at the end of the table. A rather dignified witch was already seated in the chair beside his and she regarded him with disdain.

'I see you have already formed your own opinion of our guests, Severus.'

'I have indeed, Professor McGonagall,' replied Snape, sharply, 'and I am most annoyed that as yet, Professor Dumbledore has not seen fit to tell us why they are here. For myself, I heard of their arrival via the gossip of students. Surely we should have been informed of their arrival the minute they got here!'

Professor McGonagall tutted and replied, simply,

'I fully expect everything to be explained shortly, Professor and until then we shall have to be patient.'

Before Snape could reply, Dumbledore rose to his feet and with arms outstretched, addressed staff and students alike.

Attention...your attention, if you please!'

Slowly the deafening hubbub of excited voices which had filled the hall and grown to an unbearable pitch as soon as the students had seen for themselves that the rumours of Elves at Hogwarts were true, began to subside until, within a few moments, only a few whispered voices remained, drifting quickly into silence.

'Ah, much better, thank you!' announced Dumbledore, amicably. He continued, 'I know you are all intrigued and perhaps not a little excited to see our most honoured guests...' and he gestured toward the seated Elves and Dwarf, '...here today. Well, I too was not a little astonished but I must add, extremely delighted to make their acquaintance. Now you must all be aware, if you have been paying attention in your History of Magic classes, that the Elves are our very distant ancestors. It is therefore a great honour to have them here with us. I cannot share their reason for being here at this time and I look to you to not burden them with needless questions regarding the matter.'

At this point, Dumbledore lowered his head and looked pointedly at one student in particular; A young witch with slightly unruly hair and pursed lips who looked as though she was about to burst forth with a myriad of questions.

'He's looking at you, Hermione!' hissed a young man with bright red hair who was seated to the right of the young witch. He giggled quietly and nudged the elbow of the young wizard sat beside him, encouraging him to share Hermione's obvious discomfort. The young man shook with silent mirth, his dark, unruly hair bobbing on his forehead bringing into view a strange lightening-shaped scar. He in turn whispered a hurried question to the red-haired boy whose name was Ron Weasley,

'Is it just me, or do you think that bearded Elf looks just like Dumbledore?'

Ron shrugged his shoulders but after giving the matter some thought, replied,

'Oh yeah!' and added thoughtfully, 'Do you think they're related?'

His friend, whose name was Harry Potter, simply shrugged and with that they both returned their gaze to their headmaster.

'I would ask,' continued Dumbledore, 'that you treat our guests with the utmost kindness and respect in order to make their stay here a pleasant one. They have informed me that they would be extremely happy to join in a few of your lessons, both to share their knowledge and experience with you and to learn a little more about our ways.'

Melpomaen looked surprised and demanded quietly of Erestor,

'When did we say that?'

Erestor nodded in the direction of Mithrandir,

'I overheard the White Wizard offering our services a short while ago...during one of those interminably long pauses in our game. I believe it was when you were struggling with the choice of whether to sacrifice your queen or bishop.'

Melpomaen looked duly embarrassed and fell into silence once more.

'Well now,' continued Dumbledore, 'I have spoken for long enough. You will, I am sure, have ample opportunity to get to know our guests in the coming days. I suggest we turn our attention to the wonderful meal the house-elves have prepared for us.

'There is that name again' announced Haldir to no-one in particular. However, his brother overheard him and asked, curiously,

'What name, Haldir?'

'House-elves! I heard the caretaker mention them on our arrival but I felt certain I had misheard him. However, now I am not so sure. I must ask Dumbledore about this after the meal. If there are other Elves here they should not have been concealed from their kin.'

Rumil nodded his agreement and turned his attention to the magnificent feast which had appeared magically before them. To the great delight of the guests, every favourite dish of Elf and Dwarf alike seemed to be present, together with many they did not recognise but were enthusiastic to try.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Dusk had fallen over the gently undulating countryside. Heavy clouds obscured the full moon which would otherwise have illuminated the earth with its glow. Hidden within a small copse of trees and shrubs, Voldemort and Sauron gazed toward the quaint, slightly eccentric cottage which was just visible amongst a small copse of trees and bushes at the end of a winding lane. Numerous out-buildings lay scattered around it. All which could be heard was the occasional cluck of a hen as it was disturbed from its slumber and the soft rustle of trees in the light wind. Nothing stirred to indicate any sign of life within the cottage but given the late hour, any inhabitants would have long been asleep.

'There lies our target!' hissed Voldemort to the Dark Lord at his side.

Several Orcs had accompanied them and were proving an unruly distraction.

'Can you not silence them?' Voldemort demanded rather than requested and no sooner had he spoken than Sauron reached out to one of the creatures close-by and tore off its head. The Orcs companions cowered in fear but Voldemort merely grinned, maliciously.

'Much better!' he announced. 'I must remember to tell Wormtail of this matter on my return. I feel he has been a little┘┘lax, of late with his ministrations.'

Then turning his attention to the matter in hand, he continued;

'There, in that cottage, lie our targets. A witch and wizard of average ability but greatly loved by the boy named Potter. Now┘.do you remember what we planned?'

Sauron tipped his head to one side and repeated the scheme with an air of one who is interminably bored and filled with resentment at having to litter his great mind with such simple instructions.

We enter the dwelling, capture the humans and force them to send for help. Word will reach Potter via his friend who is the son of these people. Potter will come and we kill him!' Sauron paused then added, 'Have I missed anything?'

'Yes,' replied Voldemort, curtly. 'You should have said "we kill them all"!'

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

TBC Well, there you have it. Chapter 5 should be along round about the middle of next week when hopefully we'll learn how Gimli copes with his first flight on a broomstick and Ron gets some dire news from his parents.

I'll look forward to hearing from you regarding this last chapter :D Please let me know your thoughts.

Bye for now:D


End file.
